


Not The Baby Anymore, Nile

by Veirtyel



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Cute Kids, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Joe would be great parent don't @ me, Kid Fic, Non-Graphic Violence, Tags May Change, Team as Family, give Joe a baby 2020, listen I just gave them a baby cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veirtyel/pseuds/Veirtyel
Summary: The Old Guard. A team of unstoppable, unkillable, deadly warriors who's mission is to help those who can't help themselves, cutting down anyone who stands in their way. They've fought in World Wars, defeated tyrannical rule, and have died and lived countless lifetimes. They can handle anything. Right?Then a little girl joins the mix, and nothing can prepare you for that.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. You'll know it when you see it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is based of a post I wrote on Tumblr (@distractionapple) about Joe with kids and soon this fic sprouted from that. I just yearn for the team being together and happy and shit so this is me compensating. Enjoy!

It wasn't hard getting past the first two guards stationed outside the old warehouse. Joe and Nicky allowed Nile to take them both out, putting them down with two quick and silent shots in the head. Joe and Nicky moved passed her through the door as Nile watched their six.

After five years, Joe trusted Nile with every fiber of his being. After only a couple of months, she had adjusted quickly to the team, so five years meant Andy now trusted Nile to go on missions without their leader now and then. After Quynh and Booker's return to them years ago, they had begun splitting up on the missions Copley found for them when they only required three or four of them. This was one of those missions. Nicky volunteered for this one, which meant Joe went as well, and poor Nile had drawn the short straw. Literally. 

_"Think of it as extra training."_

__

_"I was a marine and have been training with you assholes for 5 years, Andy."_

__

_"Exactly."_

As much as she hated hearing it, Nile was still the baby of the team. A baby who could kill Joe, as Nile had pointed out when Joe teased her about being so young. 

So that left Nicky, Joe, and Nile searching a warehouse for a "package" that they were supposed to protect for the next couple weeks that was stolen from some concerned Argentinian diplomats. Copley couldn't - or wouldn't - tell them what the package was, only stating that they'd know it when they saw it. 

Joe trusted Copley enough to not lead them into something potentially dangerous, despite what he's done in the past. These past five years, he had helped them do a lot of good, and Copley had no reason to betray that trust. Joe also liked to think he scared him into rethinking whatever hypothetical betrayal he could commit again. Joe hadn't taken being kidnapped and experimented on lightly the first time, and he relayed that emotion onto Copley the next time he had come across the man.

So Joe wasn't that worried about the mission. He guessed that the package was probably just some important files certain governments should not be getting their hands on, or maybe the password to some nukes? That would be far more interesting.

He definitely wasn't expecting this.

They moved throughout the dark, musky halls of the old warehouse, taking out any opposition silently with shots to the head, Joe in the front, Nicky and Nile behind him. It was a small place, not much room for a sword fight. Joe wasn't expecting one with how simple this was going. He peeked into each room they passed, shining the flashlight of his gun in each corner, but so far nothing.

"We sure this is the right place?" piped up Nile. Joe couldn't help but think the same thing.

"Copley said this building, the blueprints check out," replied Nicky.

"I swear if this mission is a dead end I'm going to kill Booker for running when we pulled straws."

Joe grinned, knowing full well Nile was serious.

They moved on, eventually reaching the final room of the small warehouse.

Two men stood outside the door. They raised their guns when they saw the three immortals turn the corner. Joe shot them quickly before they could take their own, moving over their bodies to open the door. Nile and Nicky entered the room while Joe stayed back, watching to make sure no one else came their way. 

Joe heard men shouting, a small yelp, and some silent shots from behind followed by a couple of thuds, then a muffled and annoyed "motherfucker” muttered from inside. He grinned before entering the room, expecting a disgruntled Nile. He wasn't disappointed.

Nicky pulled out the knife petruding from Niles back, grimacing when the 5-inch blade came out smeared in blood. Nile groaned and arched her back, the wound already beginning to heal and the blood subsided. Nicky gave her a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder as he tossed the knife. Nicky himself looked uninjured, but he had a fair amount of blood sprayed across his face. 

"Looks like I missed all the fun."

"Ugh, shut it, Joe," Nile groaned as she craned her neck. "I think the asshole hit my spine or something, I feel weird."

"It'll go away eventually," Nicky assured her. "Come on, the package should be here."

He was right. The room, unlike the others, wasn't empty. There were desks with an assortment of guns and ammo strewn about, some chairs, one of which sat a man slumped over, a bullet wound in the head. There were some crates, some maps on the walls, food, and some blankets. Whatever this package was had to be here, and Joe hoped it was, otherwise, the mission was for nothing.

"Okay, help me look around, Nile. Nicky-"

"Got it," he replied, already heading to watch the door in case they missed someone.

Joe and Nile searched through every box, sifted through every file, and even searched the dead men, hoping to find something, anything, on one of them. But nothing. There were some weapons in the boxes, but nothing that would raise any eyebrows. The files and papers contained mostly documents on the men, some fake passports, but nothing impressive. 

"Maybe they took it and got away?" Nile suggested.

"We would have seen them, we covered all the hallways and rooms."

"Any luck?" asked Nicky from the doorway. He was getting antsy, and so was Joe. They didn't like just standing there, unmoving. 

"Jesus Chirst, I might just kill him." The _him_ Joe was referring to was Copley. He rubbed a hand across his face, pulling it down to his beard and sighing loudly. Then he heard it.

It was a sniffle, a small one that was followed by some scuffling that Joe barely heard. He shared a questioning look with Nile, who shrugged, a silent _I don't know_. Joe moved towards the quiet sniffling, now knowing it was coming from the corner of the room, behind a caged crate Joe had paid no attention to before. He looked through it, and although it was almost pitch black, he saw movement from through the wooden bars. Quickly he moved the crate out of the way to see something that caused him to gasp audibly.

A small girl was huddled in the corner. She was trying to put as much distance between her and Joe as possible. She couldn't have been older than three. She was small and wearing a dress that was dirtied all over, her dark hair matched her equally dark eyes, curly like Joe's. She had her arms wrapped around her small knees, staring at Joe with watery, red eyes.

This was the package. 

"Nile," Joe began, trying to keep his voice calm and soft for the sake of the little girl who must have been terrified. "Can you hand me one of those blankets?"

Nile noticed the shift in tone. "What is it, Joe?" She grabbed a blanket and handed it to him. When she looked over Joe's shoulder, her eyes widened.

"Is that?"

"Yes. Let Nicky know."

Nile obeyed and ran to tell Nicky what, or who, Joe found. Now Joe just had to gain the sniffling girl's trust enough for him to pick her up. He figured that would be difficult, since who knows how long she'd been here, trapped in a dark corner with men who took her from her family and probably didn't bother to take good care of her. Joe suddenly wished he could have been the one to kill them, to make them suffer for causing this child pain.

But he decided to push those thoughts aside and focus on the little girl cowering in the corner.

"Hey sweetie," he said quietly. He'd put his gun away, behind his back, doing his best to appear non-threatening to the little girl. "You're okay, you're safe now."

He hoped his words got through to her, he didn't want to grab her and scare her even more.

The girl slowly came forward slightly, still wary of the man in front of her. Joe smiled at her, staying back, trying to allow her to come to him on her own. The little girl's big brown eyes stared at Joe, and Joe had to resist the urge to scoop her up in his arms and shield her from the world around them. This was no place for a child, a child with so much innocence in her eyes no less. The little girl was barely standing, staring at Joe, when suddenly she ran into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joe was taken back by the small child now attached to him, but he pulled himself together quickly and wrapped the blanket Nile had handed him over her small body. He scooped her up, her head buried in his neck, and small hands clinging to him. He just noticed how the child shivered profusely, from fear or cold, Joe didn't know, but he had to get her out of there.

He made his way through the room, sure to hold the child close, hand cupping her head so she wouldn't look up and see the carnage they had left in their wake. He prayed to Allah that the girl hadn't seen what Nile and Nicky had done in that room.

"Joe," Nicky started, but his attention was turned to the small figure in his arms. His brows furrowed, and he looked back to Joe. "Is this the package?"

"We'd know when we saw it," Nile repeated Copley's words back to them.

"Come on," Joe said, holding the girls head still. "Let's get out of here."

Nicky nodded, probably thinking they'd figure out what to do about the girl later. Nicky led the way this time, Nile in the back. Joe held the shaking girl, making sure she wouldn't look up at all the dead bodies that now littered the floor.

She continued to shake in his arms as the three of them made their way towards the getaway car. Joe held on just a little tighter, feeling the girls fists tighten as well on his shirt.

They finally reached the car and Nile hopped in the front. Nicky opened the passenger door for Joe to jump into, then closed it and moved to get in the back.

The ride back to their safehouse was mostly quiet because either they had absolutely no idea what to do, or because the girl had finally fallen asleep and now currently had her head resting on Joe's chest while making soft sleeping noises.

Joe was methodically rubbing his hand up and down her back while Nicky was trying to get a hold of the others to no avail. He had the burner phone which had gotten destroyed sometime in the past couple hours. Nile kept her eyes on the road, every now and then sneaking a glance at the small child passed out in Joe's arms. 

_Fuck_ , Joe thought to himself. This was a mission he was not exactly prepared for. Copley had told them they were supposed to pick up a package yo protect until the man who was behind the stealing, or in actuality, a kidnapping, was caught by the diplomats own security. 

Joe knew that meant the little girl wasn't safe, not yet at least, which meant she would have to stay with them for a while until she was.

And as the girl stayed sleeping in his arms, her face for the first time since Joe has seen her at peace, he knew that's exactly what he would do. There's a special place in hell for those who put the lives of children at risk, he's seen enough of them die in brutal wars throughout the millennia that he would do anything to prevent that fate from meeting this little girl. Nicky reached across from the backseat and adjusted the blanket, so it was covering her small feet. Joe looked to him, knowing that such a simple gesture meant he thought the same thing.

"So," Nile said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the car. "What are we going to tell Andy?"

Joe and Nicky shared a look, both knowing full well Andy wasn't going to be happy with the situation. She won't be angry at them, but Joe's previous irritation towards Copley is nothing compared to the anger Andy will unleash on the poor guy when she sees precisely what the "package" was. 

Joe grinned at Nicky, holding the kid just a little bit closer to himself. She shifted in her sleep, snuggling her head into his chest as she sucked on her fingers. Joe could have melted.

"Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," Nicky said, a grin matching Joe's.

Nile snorted, and Joe kissed Nicky then and there, falling in love with the man all over again in that split second.

"Let's go surprise Andy."


	2. Immortal Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe learns a few more things about the girl now in his care, and the immortals now become immortal baby-sitters, as you do.

"Hey, Andy." Joe smiled cheekily at Andy when she opened the door to their safehouse. Nicky waved from beside Joe, Nile grinning like a kid who just did something she doesn't want her mom to know about. Andy's eyes tracked from his face to the now awake child in his arms. Andy closed her eyes, sighed very loudly, and tilted her head up towards the ceiling, and if she were religious at all, Joe would think she'd be asking whatever higher power, _what the hell?_.

"I'm too old for this shit," she mumbled, her age showing itself in her speech. She moved aside to let the three - four - of them into the safehouse.

As they walked in, the little girl took in her new surroundings with peaked curiosity. She seemed calmer than before, now holding onto Joe with less force, more so that she wouldn't fall off from where she balanced on his hip. 

"Hey, how was the-" Booker began when he saw Joe walk in from his place on the couch, but paused abruptly. "What the hell?"

"I'll explain later," said Joe.

Joe felt Nicky grab him by arm. "I'm going to make her something to eat." Joe nodded, already making his way towards their room to find her something to change into. Her dress was filthy all over and covered holes in it. 

Joe heard Andy dile a number behind him, followed by "what the fuck, Copley?"

He'd have to talk to the others about dwindling the cursing for a while. Andy was going to have fun with that.

As he made his way down the hallway, he saw Quynh walking in his direction. She looked like she was about to say hello, then made a confused face. 

"Um?"

"Ask Nile," Joe said before opening the door to his room, leaving behind a confused Quynh standing in the hallway.

Joe entered his and Nicky's room, immediately going to place the girl on the bed. She made a noise of protest that only a child could conjure and clinged tighter to his neck when he tried to lift her oh him. She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting. She was a stubborn one. It was endearing.

"I just want to put you down, I'm not going anywhere," Joe assured her. She seemed to consider what he said, scrunching her face up a little more. Joe grinned as he was reminded of the face Nile makes when she's thinking hard about something. 

She finally released the back of his shirt and allowed Joe to set her on his bed, legs dangling over the edge. 

Joe first took off all his tactical gear and weapons, placing them out of the little girl's reach. He then went over to the bags containing his and Nicky's clothes, grabbing one of Nicky's many t-shirts he was sure he wouldn't miss. Contrary to what Nile believes, they don't share all their clothes. Joe is a good couple of sizes larger than Nicky. Every time he puts on one of Nicky's shirts, he complains when he gets it back stretched out at the shoulders. 

Nicky's shirt would still be too large for her, but it was better than what she had now.

Joe figured he would have to bargain with the girl to give up her dress. He crouched down, so he was at eye level with her. "Can you put this on for me?" he asked, holding up the t-shirt. The little girl looked at the shirt, then her dress, and vigorously nodded her head no. 

She drove a hard bargain.

"Okay then." Joe hummed and looked up, exaggerating his face to make it look like he was deep in thought. "How about this; you put this on, and tomorrow I take you to the store and buy whatever clothes you want?"

The girl smiled at that, Joe, for the first time seeing a happy expression on her face since they found her. It made his heart swell.

"Okay then, hands up, please." The girl lifted her arms, allowing Joe to pull off the dirty dress and put on Nicky's t-shirt. As predicted, it was far too large, almost reaching her feet, but it was better than nothing. She flapped her arms around, the sleeves of the shirt hanging loosely off her shoulder as she made a child-like giggle. Joe couldn't help but smile at the little girl, happy she seemed happy, or at least safe.

"Hey," Joe started, grabbing her attention away from the sleeves. "What's your name?"

The girl didn't answer him immediately. She looked surprised he asked, in fact, and Joe wondered if she could talk. She looked to be around four, maybe a little younger, so she should be able too, but the past week or two she was in captivity couldn't have been healthy for her psyche. Maybe there was a reason she hasn't said a word yet.

"Saila." Her voice was soft, reminding Joe just how much of a baby she still was. A baby Joe found himself growing fond of with each passing second he knew her.

"Saila," Joe repeated back to her. She smiled with her teeth again, glad to hear her name. "Hello Saila, my name is Joe."

"Joe." She narrowed her eyes when she said it, which made Joe smile. She made a face, like she was deciding whether or not she liked the name. "Joe," she said again, this time with a smile.

"You wanna eat something?" Joe asked, and he took it as a yes when Saila nodded her head vigorously up and down. "Alright, come on."

Joe stood and held out his hand, allowing Saila to grab it with hers. Her hand was ridiculously small in his, Joe’s pretty much completely encompassing her’s. As she leaped down off the bed, the shirt just went past her knees. 

As they walked down the hall back to the kitchen area, she seemed much better, more comfortable with her situation, but still stuck to Joe's side like glue.

The kitchen was empty, except for Nicky. He had cleaned up the blood on his face and had taken off the hoodie he was wearing, so he looked relatively clean, aside from the specs of blood Joe spotted on his forearm and around his ears. He was finishing up making what looked like a sandwich, small enough for Saila to eat. As if on cue, Saila's stomach growled. Joe wondered how long it has been since she last ate something. 

"Come here," he said, leaning down to lift Saila onto the chair that was too high for her to reach on her own. Saila kept a watchful eye on the sandwich Nicky was making, and when Nicky walked towards them with the sandwich on a plate, Saila lit up.

Joe grabbed Nicky by the arm and whispered into his ear before he put the plate down. "Her name is Saila."

Nicky nodded, setting the plate down in front of Saila, who was hungry but still didn't reach for the dish immediately. She eyed Nicky with suspicion, her lips pouted to one side of her face.

Nicky crouched down to her level. "Hello, Saila." Saila narrowed her eyes again, probably wondering how this man suddenly knew her name. "I'm Nicky. I made you a sandwich if you'd like it."

Saila looked down at the sandwich, back to Nicky, back to the sandwich again, and finally at Nicky again. 

"Thank you, Nicky," she said shyly, grabbing the sandwich with her small hands and taking a little bite out of it. The side of Nicky's mouth quirked up.

As he leaned back up, Joe whispered to him in Italian. "I think you just bought her trust."

"Is that my shirt, Joe?" Nicky asked, also in Italian. He had a smile on his face when he asked, obviously not caring, as Joe predicted.

"Maybe."

"Hm," Nicky hummed, eyebrows raised as he smiled into the kiss he laid on Joe's lips. Joe returned the kiss, and before he could move his hands to Nicky's back, he was rudely interrupted by Booker clearing his throat from the door outside the kitchen. 

"Hey, Andy wants to talk to us about…" he gestured vaguely to Saila, who had somehow managed to scarf down the sandwich already and was beginning to yawn and rub her eyes. It was pretty late, and who knows when was the last time she got a good night's sleep. 

"Yeah, one sec."

Booker gave a glance to Saila before leaving, and something in his eyes told Joe it saddened him somehow. Five years ago, he may not have given it much thought, but he's learned to pay a little closer attention to Booker after everything. 

"We'll be right back, Saila," Joe told her as he and Nicky began to follow Booker out, but something caught Joe's shirt, preventing him from going any further. Joe looked down and Saila was gripping his shirt tightly, eyes wide.

"Don't leave."

She was scared to be alone, and so far, it seemed she only trusted Joe, maybe Nicky. It broke Joe's heart.

"Yeah okay, I won't." Joe reached under her arms and lifted her, Saila immediately wrapping her legs around his torso and resting her head on his shoulder. She yawned and closed her eyes, already falling asleep. 

Joe and Nicky shared a look. One of sympathy and pity. She was so young and alone that Joe couldn't bear to let her go now.

Nicky sighed and led the way to where the others were standing in the living room. Booker leaned forward on the couch Nile sat at, tapping her foot repeatedly. She did that a lot, Joe's noticed. Quynh was talking to Andy, quietly enough that they couldn't hear.

"Joe, no," Andy said when she saw that Saila was asleep in his arms.

"She can't be alone, Andy." Joe moved to sit next to Nile, rubbing Saila's back as she slept. "She's asleep anyway."

"Yeah, okay," she sighed, running a hand across her face. "So here's the deal." Her hands returned to her sides with a plop. 

"I called Copley and he said the kid's parents-"

"Saila."

"What?"

"Her name is Saila," repeated Nicky, hands placed on his hips.

"Okay, Saila's parents knew Copley. They're diplomats, Saila was taken by some group against what her parents are doing in some North African countries, she's been gone for 3 weeks."

"Jesus Christ," said Nile. Joe sucked in a breath, methodically rubbing his thumb on Saila's small shoulder as she slept.

"Her parents asked Copley if he knew anyone who could help find their daughter, so now we're supposed to babysit for the time being until their people catch whoever took her."

"Why don't we just go after them ourselves?" asked Booker, arms crossed around his chest. "I could try finding them."

"I told Copley that. The parents needed someone they or their people had no connection with to keep her safe. They don't want to risk her life by knowing her location, and they trusted Copley to take care of it, and Copley trusts us."

"So we're watching her for the next couple weeks, until her parents catch the guys who did this," continued Quynh. Since returning, Quynh had become Andy number two again, as it had been when it was just them, Nicky and Joe. It was an unspoken rule that whenever Andy wasn't available, or when they were on a mission without her, Quynh was in charge. They followed Quynh as they followed Andy; without question and with all the trust in the world. "We still need to be hypervigilant. Saila was their only safety, and now that their safety is gone they might try and go after it."

Everyone nodded in agreement, eyes all focused now at the girl in their care. This was a job they weren't all prepared for, but one they would adapt to, nonetheless. Joe wasn't the only one who had a seething desire to hurt those who put the lives of innocent children at risk, and if they couldn't hurt anybody, they could at least protect.

"She is cute," Nile said, moving a curl out of her face as she slept.

"Don't get too attached, she's gonna be gone soon," Andy stated matter-of-factly. Joe knew she had nothing against kids. She was just looking out for them. Quynh nudged her anyway. 

"Well, if this conversation is over," started Booker, already walking away. "I'm going to bed."

"Same, I'm exhausted," Nile said, stretching her back out. "And you lied to me, Nicky. My back still feels weird."

"I said it would go away, didn't say how long it would take."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. She looked at Saila, then back to Joe. "Where is she gonna sleep?"

"I guess with me," said Joe. Suddenly Saila yawned, making a small noise Joe saw Nile visibly try not to react too. She was right; She was adorable.

She opened her eyes and looked around, eyes landing on Andy and Quynh with curiosity rather than fear. Quynh smiled widely at her, waving hi, and Andy quirked her lip up just a little.

"You tired, Saila?" Joe asked. Saila nodded her head up and down, although much less enthusiastically than she had earlier. "Let's go to bed then."

"I can sleep on the couch," Nicky said almost immediately. Joe was about to ask him why the hell he would sleep on the couch. Sleeping in separate rooms from Nicky was far more than merely a foreign idea to him, and Joe's face (as well as the others) seemed to display that confusion. Nicky simply gestured to Saila, wide awake and looking at him. She probably wouldn't be able to share a room with someone who wasn't Joe, and Joe, despite how much he hated sleeping separately from Nicky, wouldn't cause her any more pain or fear.

Reluctantly, Joe agreed. "Yeah, okay." He stood with Saila. "Come on, we'll sleep in my bed."

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

The question surprised them all, especially Joe. It's the longest sentence he has heard from Saila since finding her. He could make out her accent, which now came clear to him as American.

Nicky opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. The confusion on his face perfectly described how Joe felt.

"Are you mad at Joe?"

Now that was something Joe was not expecting to hear from the three-maybe-four-year-old in his arms. 

"Um, no, I'm not mad at Joe."

"My mommy got mad at my daddy once. He had to sleep on the couch. They got better after. They sleep in the same bed because they're married."

Nicky, Joe, and it seemed everyone else in the room were at a loss for words. If Booker were here, he would probably be laughing his ass off.

"Are you married? I saw you kiss. Mommy says when you're married you kiss all the time! It's gross." Saila made the same face she made earlier when Joe showed her the t-shirt he convinced her to wear.

Nicky laughed at that, eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "Yes, we are married."

"Then why are you sleeping on the couch? I sleep with my mommy and daddy all the time."

_Bless this girl._

"I guess I'm not then," Nicky said with a grin. "Let's go to bed."

Joe took Nicky's hand, one still holding onto Saila as they went to their room. Joe heard Andy mutter, "I guess you're not the baby anymore, Nile," followed by a disgruntled "shut it."

Once in their room, Saila immediately started yawning again. Their bed was pretty big, queen-sized. Usually, they took the bigger bed, and although they weren't the only couple in their team, they were still bigger than Andy and Quynh, who if they wanted to, could sleep comfortably on a small sofa together for a full night. In fact, they have on multiple occasions. Joe loved Nicky with all his heart, but there's only so much neck-craning he can take. 

Joe figured adding in Saila, who barely took up space, wouldn't be a problem.

Nicky threw back the cover after quickly changing into a pair of sweats. Joe got in first and Saila immediately, and for the first time on her own, crawled out of Joe's arms and in the middle of the bed. She curled around herself, Joe leaning on one arm and covering her up with the blanket. Nicky crawled on the opposite side of her, pulling the blanket over himself.

As Joe watched Saila fall asleep immediately, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, he couldn't find it in himself to care that he wouldn't be able to hold Nicky tonight.

Joe moved a piece of hair out of Saila's face, her breath a steady in and out as she slept. As he watched her face, he felt Nicky's eyes on him. He looked up at him, his head resting on the pillow.

"This is going to be new," Nicky said softly in Arabic. Joe chuckled.

"Yes, it will, but we'll learn along the way. How hard can a 3-year-old be?"

This time Nicky chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Joe, careful to avoid stirring Saila.

He pulled back, eye's lit up in the way they always are when he's happy. "I guess we'll find out, mio amore."

That night Joe and Nicky fell asleep for the first time in almost a century facing each other, something else in between them that they had silently vowed they would protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Saila just very observant? Or are Nicky and Joe just not subtle at all? Probably both :)


	3. We don't bargain with four-year-olds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saila from Nicky's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me not updating for four months lmaooo...  
> Sorry for the wait but I had a bit of a writers block and had to deal with college apps. I want to continue this story so hopefully updates won't take so long. I have a ending planned out so now I just need to write. Please enjoy!

Nicky woke up with the feeling of a foot digging into his ribs, but the sight in front of him made up for it. Sometime in the night, Saila had completely adjusted her position, and now the young girl was sleeping with her head on Joe’s chest, Joe's arm wrapped around her, and his hand resting on Nicky’s forearm. He was also asleep, Saila rising and falling to the rhythm of Joe’s breaths. Saila seemed comfortable with her head on Joe’s chest and foot in Nicky’s ribs, but Nicky couldn't find it in himself to care.

For a couple of minutes, Nicky stayed like that, just watching. He always watched Joe when he slept, loving the way his chest rose and fell, how peaceful he looked when nothing was on his mind. The addition of Saila only made it all the more precious. 

Reluctantly, Nicky slipped out of Joe’s grasp, immediately stirring him awake. Joe moved to get up but stopped when he noticed the weight on his chest he stopped.

Nicky grinned when Joe’s hand immediately went to move Saila’s hair out of her snoring face, grin matching Nicky’s.

“She needs a bath,” Joe said quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

“And clothes,” replied Nicky, noticing she was still wearing his much too large t-shirt. 

“That reminds me. I promised her I would let her buy any clothes she wanted if she gave me her dress.”

Nicky chuckled. “You bargained with a child?”

This time Joe chuckled, successfully waking up Saila. 

Saila yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, looking around. For a second she looked panicked, immediately causing Nicky to suddenly worry, but once Saila saw Joe her whole demeanor relaxed.

“Good morning, Saila,” said Joe, smiling at the little girl. “I think you need a bath, Stinky.”

Joe rubbed her head teasingly as Saila giggled. 

“I’m not stinky!” she exclaimed, now fully up, jumping off the bed and running behind Nicky’s legs from where he stood. The girl clutched his sweatpants, a smile showing her missing front tooth.

“Oh yeah?” Joe said mischievously, Nicky knowing that tone all too well. Quickly, he crawled out of bed and lunged towards Saila. Saila screeched while laughing, running away from Nicky and Joe, attempting to get away from her pursuer.

Her pursuer was faster.

Joe growled jokingly when he lifted Saila in the air, legs flinging around as she screeched and giggled. Nicky was laughing the whole time as Joe threw her over his shoulder, Saila laughing even harder.

“Bath time, Stinky! Say goodbye to Nicky.”

“Bye Nicky,” Saila waved as Joe stepped out of the room with Saila over his shoulder. Nicky heard some more laughing as Joe’s heavy footsteps quieted as he went towards the bathroom.

Nicky huffed, placing his hands on his hips, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He guessed, for now, this was his life, and what was scary was that he didn’t seem to want it to end. 

Per routine, Nicky got up and made breakfast that morning. Nile was up next, a little earlier than usual, however. Nicky could tell she was tired. She’d forgotten to take her hair out of her bonnet.

“Morning,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she slumped in the chair. 

“Morning,” he repeated back. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Nicky grinned as he poured the tired woman a cup of coffee he started earlier. She took the cup gratefully from his hands, sipping it as it steamed. Once she seemed more awake and alert she finally noticed the bonnet in her hair and took it off, a confused look on her face.

“So, Nicolo.” she stretched each syllable of his name slightly, letting Nicky know she was now in a good mood and was probably about to ask about Saila. It was her please-answer-my-questions/do-me-this-kind-of-big-favor tone she used with him. “How was sleeping in the same bed with a toddler?”

By the tone of her voice, Nicky knew she was probably aware of the uncomfortableness that faced him this morning when a foot was digging into his ribs.

“The foot between my fourth and third rib was a unique touch, I will admit.”

Nile laughed. “Figured. I used to sleep in the same bed as my little cousin when Aunties visited. Too big kids and not enough room.”

“What did you do?” Nicky asked, genuinely curious and partly hoping for some advice.

“Nothing. You get used to it,” she shrugged. Nicky huffed some laughter, guessing his fate for the next couple of weeks would be sealed. Silence fell them both when they began eating, and Nicky began thinking more deeply about these next two weeks. Mostly he thought about how it would end.

It was obvious to himself that he was already becoming attached to Saila, and what worried him more was how fond Joe seemed to have grown of her in such a short time. They’ve dealt with kids before. They’ve found them during wars, healed them, brought them back to their parents, but never in their thousand years have they harbored one for a period of time. Nicky worried what would happen when finally, her parents would catch the men who did this to her.

Nicky’s train of thought was disrupted when Saila came running into the room, wearing a new, clean t-shirt that seemed to fit her slightly better. It didn’t hang past her toes and instead just fell slightly below her knees. 

Joe came running behind her, scooping her up as she squealed like before. He walked over with Saila upside down, her hair still slightly wet, dripping over the kitchen floor. For the second time that morning, Nicky found he didn’t care about the mess.

Joe flipped her right side up and set her down on the chair across from Nile as he grunted. He kneeled to her height, resting his elbow on the table.

“I’m going to go now, but Nicky is right here. Okay?”

Saila looked at him like she didn’t want him to go, but then she looked towards Nicky, then back at Joe. Although pouting a little, she nodded as she understood, and Nicky himself grinned when he realized he had the little girl’s trust now. It was odd, the amount of satisfaction it filled him with knowing she trusted him.

“Good girl.” Joe rubbed the top of her curly hair slightly, causing her to smile with her missing teeth. She was adorable.

He nodded at Nicky as he walked out, Nicky returning the gesture. He went back to cooking the eggs, adding some in for Saila who sat at the table. Nicky eavesdropped a little on the conversation Nile began with her.

“Hey, Saila. I’m Nile.”

Silence.

“I like that name,” Saila whispered, almost too quiet for Nicky to hear.

“Thank you. I like your name too.”

Then he heard giggling. Nicky smiled as he continued to cook.

“How old are you, Saila?” Nile asked, and Nicky mentally slapped himself for not thinking to ask earlier. 

She quietly answered that she was four as Nicky began placing her food on a plate. He gave her a portion he thought was appropriate for a child, adding a couple of grapes while he was at it. 

“How old are you?” Saila asked. Nicky placed the plate in front of Saila before Nile could answer. He patted her head the same way Joe did but she was too distracted by the food in front of her to react.

“I’m, uh…” Nile paused for a moment. She’d gotten to that point with people where she wasn’t sure how to answer that question. Technically she was 32, and while she hasn’t aged in five-years she could pass as that age. She’d stopped answering the truth lately when people started telling her they could have sworn she was 25. Nicky understood the dilemma. He remembered centuries ago that after about ten years of not aging he couldn't very well tell people he was forty years old anymore. 

“I’m 27,” she finally answered.

“That’s old!” Saila exclaimed, causing Nicky and Nile to laugh out loud. Saila made a confused face but went back to eating.

“Nicky is even older. He’s like an old man,” Nile whispered to Saila, lowering her head closer to Saila, looking at Nicky with a teasing look in her eyes. Nicky rolled his eyes, ignoring the smirk on her lips as she teased him.

If Nicky thought about it, however, he honestly didn’t know how old he was. He knew he was between nine hundred and a thousand, but after four hundred years he stopped keeping track. He didn’t even know his birthday. 

Nicky leaned on the counter as he watched Nile continue her conversation with Saila, now and then causing Saila to giggle or nod a yes and no. Nile, Nicky realized, was good with kids. She had that ability to switch off the soldier in her and make those around her feel at ease, an ability certain members of their group lacked. Nicky watched happily as Saila smiled at whatever Nile told her, perfectly content with just watching. For reasons, seeing the little girl happy made him happy.

Joe suddenly walked into the room. His hair was slightly damp and he had fresh clothes on. Saila immediately lit up when she saw him, forgoing her food and running towards Joe. Joe with ease lifted her before she crashed into him, balancing her on his hip. Nicky felt his heart swell at the image.

“Clothes!” she exclaimed, and Joe made an “ah” expression with his face as he nodded at her. 

“I did promise you that, didn’t I?”

Saila nodded her head vigorously.

“Clothes?” Nile questioned from her seat at the table.

“Joe promised Saila a new dress,” explained Nicky.

“Did he now?” Nile said, looking back at Joe. “Mind if I tag along, Saila?”

Nicky laughed internally at how Nile asked Saila rather than Joe.

Again, Saila nodded her head up and down as she smiled that toothy grin. Nile returned the grin, immediately getting up from her seat. 

“Thank you, Saila, let me just go change before we head out,” Nile said, winking at Joe as she walked past. Joe turned his head to Nicky, looking aghast.

“Did she just use a four-year-old to get me to buy her new clothes?” Joe asked in Italian. Nicky laughed, walking towards his husband in his state of shock.

“I think she did, Habibi.” Nicky quickly pecked him on the lips, then rubbed his thumb on Saila’s arm fondly as it lay wrapped around Joe’s neck. She looked up at him slightly confused, probably by the language, but Nicky couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. She was so young, so little and pure.

Nicky, for just a second, wished she could stay forever.


End file.
